


Field Work

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, kids are grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Work

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" challenge #26 "like it used to be"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” asked Daniel, as they dived behind a huge chunk of half-fallen stone wall. 

Jack fired a few more shots over the top of the wall, then ducked back down again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, then raised his voice, “Carter! How’s it coming!”

“Almost got it, sir!” Sam yelled back.

There was an explosion to their left, and A.J. came hurtling behind their make-shift shelter. “You _had_ to touch it, didn’t you, Dad?”

Jack shrugged. “You’ve got the magic gene, too, you know,” he pointed out. “Didn’t have to ask me along on this.”

“It isn’t magic, Uncle Jack,” protested Zoe. She landed in a heap beside them, with Rya’c behind her, providing cover fire. “It’s a simple genetic—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he interrupted. “Carter!?”

“Five more minutes!” she called.

“We don’t have five minutes!” yelled Zoe.

Another explosion sounded, and Teal’c was suddenly crouched beside them, staff weapon in hand. “I believe I have bought us some time, Zoe-Jackson.”

Jack grinned at him. “Carter, hurry it up!”

Suddenly, everything froze. The silence rung in their ears, after the almost-constant weapons fire, then a bright blue light blazed from the top of the half-fallen temple where Sam had been working.

Jack held his position for a long moment, then popped his head up. “Carter?”

She walked out of the temple, hand on her P90 but otherwise looking unconcerned. “Hey, sir.”

“What just happened?”

“Yeah, Mom, what the hell?” added A.J.

Sam grinned. “Once you two activated the Ancient device, it was just a matter of figuring out how to activate the shield. According to the map, it extends through each of those giant pillars Daniel and Zoe were so interested in on our way here, so we can just… mosey on back to the ‘gate.”

“Mosey?” repeated Rya’c, frowning.

Jack grinned and held out his hand, smile widening when Sam took it. “And here I was thinking this was just like old times, Carter. But I think I like some of the changes.”

“Oh, my god, I thought you were _professionals_ ,” muttered A.J.

“Change is an essential part to life, A.J.-O’Neill,” said Teal’c. “We must embrace it.”

“Maybe they could embrace it a little less when I could see it,” she complained.

Daniel laughed, and clapped her on the shoulder. “You should have seen them _before_ they were married.”

THE END


End file.
